Back Home
by gricklove
Summary: Jack gets suprised at the office by someone he never expected to see again.


**Back Home**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I just love to play around with them.**

Jack sighed as he filled out his paper work. Ever since Nathan had disintegrated Eureka had been a very dull place. Allison had married again and Jo and Zane had finally tied the knot. He sighed as he looked over the mountain of paper work. Just because Jo was on her honeymoon she thought it was ok to make him do hers as well. He glanced over at the calendar. 739 days since Nathan had disappeared, not that he was counting.

He sighed as there was a knock on the door. Just one more person with yet another boring problem. There were never any good GD disasters anymore. As he looked up he dropped his pen and a file to the floor.

"Holy shit!"

"Hey, sheriff."

"Stark? Or am I just seeing things? Did Fargo spike my coffee again?"

"No, it's me." There was a hint of a smirk on his face. Jack walked over cautiously before prodding Nathans side.

"Holy crap! You're real."

He pulled his hand away as though it had been burned.

"Of course I'm real you idiot." Stark snapped.

"Calm down. This is just a lot for me to process; I mean you disappeared for 739 days then just wander in and expect me not to be surprised?"

"Kind of, yeah. This is Eureka and 739 days sheriff, have you been counting?" he smirked and raised an eyebrow causing the sheriff to blush.

"You wanna explain what's going on?" Carter tried to change the subject. Stark snorted loudly.

"Well that's a yes!"

"Stark! Just answer the damn question." Nathan raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Fine. The day I, shall we say 'disintegrated' I was transported. I still don't know how or why but there you go. I ended up in China with no money or way of contacting anyone. I spent the two years doing any job I could just to come back here." Jack snorted.

"You think it's funny?"

"Kind of, yeah." They both smiled "Look Stark you gotta come with me to GD."

"Fine." They both walked to the Jeep in comfortable silence before climbing in.

"How is everybody?"

"Well, Jo and Zane got married, Fargo got promoted..."

"How did that happen?"

"I honestly have no idea. Henry is still mayor, GD is a much safer place, and."

"and what?"

"Allison got married again. She has a baby on the way."

"Oh." Neither man spoke for the rest of the journey, unsure of what to say.

"Here we are." The relief rolled off Jack in waves.

"It looks the same." Nathan stated.

"It is the same genius, you've only been gone two years, it's not that long."

Nathan smiled; he'd missed Jack most of all but that was hardly surprising. He'd been in love with Jack for a very long time.

"This is going to be awkward isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Is this being nice to each other thing creeping you out too?"

"More than you'd ever believe." Stark grinned as they arrived outside the door to Allison's office. Jack knocked on the door.

"Just a minute Carter!"

"Ally this is important!"

"What could possibly be-" she froze in the door way "Oh my God Nathan."

"Allison! Enough with the tests! It's been four hours."

"Fine, come back tomorrow but for now stay with Carter."

"Whoa, wait, what?"

"Oh come on Jack don't be ridiculous. It's only for a couple of weeks."

"Weeks?" he realised argument was futile. "Fine, come on Stark."

"Dr Stark!" SARAH greeted cheerfully as they walked through the door.

"Hello SARAH."

"Sheriff Carter didn't tell me we would have a guest."

"It was kind of a surprise."

"You must be glad to have Dr Stark back sheriff."

Nathan smirked "Oh, why is that?"

"He said he missed you." Stark raised an eyebrow as Jack turned a shade of red Stark didn't think it was possible to turn.

"Carter. I didn't know you cared."

"Don't be an asshole."

"I'm genuinely touched Jack."

"Whatever." Carter slumped on the sofa.

"You're dealing incredibly well with the whole Allison thing."

Nathan sat next to him "Yeah? Well the person I fell in love with was unavailable long before I disappeared."

"Huh? But you were going to marry Allison."

"She was never the one I wanted." He took a deep breath "It's always been you Jack."

"What?"

"I think Dr Stark is trying to tell you he loves you sheriff."

"Thanks, SARAH. Are you serious?" Nathan nodded

"Deadly, Jack. I've been gone for two years and yet as soon as I get back the only person I care about seeing again is you!"

Jack grinned "Damn it Stark! I think I love you too."

Nathans eyes lit up as he surged forward to attack Carters lips with a kiss that actually made Jack _whimper_, something he knew Nathan would mock him for later but he couldn't give a damn. He had his scientist and Stark had his sheriff.


End file.
